


forever and always

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: jungwoo and his hyung [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, French Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: jungwoo sometimes gets really cold without his hyung...so he finds doyoung and drowns himself in kisses and small confessions





	forever and always

Jungwoo runs into Doyoung’s room so fast that Doyoung doesn’t have time to react before the boy collides with him and latches on tight. “Hyung, hyung, hyung!” Jungwoo whimpers, holding onto Doyoung as tight as he could.

 

“Baby,” Doyoung gets his arms around Jungwoo, petting his back and the back of his head, “what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jungwoo continues to whimper, nearly shivering in Doyoung’s arms though he tries to relax. Though...he knows Doyoung can make him feel better quickly.

 

“I just…” Jungwoo sucks in a sharp breath, trying to calm his breathing. “I need you, hyung.” He gives another small whimper, head buried in the crook of Doyoung’s neck.

 

Doyoung keeps Jungwoo close, leaning back until he sits on the edge of the bed, carrying Jungwoo with him. “I’m right here, baby.” He smiles when Jungwoo’s legs wrap around his waist, locking himself onto Doyoung. “I’m here for you, baby boy.”

 

Jungwoo presses his nose deep into Doyoung’s neck. He inhales deeply, letting the comforting scent of his hyung wash over him. “Hyung.” He whimpers again, feeling Doyoung pour warmth back into his body that feels so cold without his hyung.

 

“Sssh, baby, it’s okay. Hyung will be right here for you…” Doyoung smiles, turning his head to press kisses to the side of Jungwoo’s head. This earns sweet mewls out of Jungwoo who offers kisses of his own. Jungwoo laps at the skin of Doyoung’s neck, tasting everywhere he can reach. And then his licks turn to sweet open kisses, humming as he claims every expanse of skin with his tongue.

 

It makes Doyoung giggle, one hand sliding under his shirt to rub at Jungwoo’s back. 

 

“You’re going to leave a mark, baby.”

 

Jungwoo huffs. “Don’t wear any low-cut shirts.” Is his curt answer before his fingers peel Doyoung’s shirt down so he could latch his lips on unmarked skin. He nibbles and sucks, running his tongue over the mark until it forms a mark. “Hyung is mine.” Jungwoo hums as he works, eager to make the skin bruise there, a sign of Jungwoo. Only  _ he  _ could have his hyung like this.

 

Doyoung laughs. “I’m all yours, baby boy.” And once Jungwoo is satisfied, he pushes Doyoung down on the bed, covering his hyung’s body with his own. “Aha, baby, you’re so eager today.”

 

But Jungwoo doesn’t answer; he kisses Doyoung softly, moaning once their lips finally touch. He shivers again, but out of pure delight. He deepens their kiss, running his tongue along Doyoung’s lips until the part for him. Jungwoo moans even more when their tongues meet, swirling and dancing around each other, breathing into each other. 

 

Jungwoo feels his absolute best when his hyung is connected to him like this. He feels best when Doyoung has his hands on his body, pampering him in sweet caresses and making him feel loved. Jungwoo feels best when Doyoung pets the top of his head, calling him sweet names...calling him baby...calling him Doyoung’s baby boy. Jungwoo feels best when his head is filled with only his hyung...and when Doyoung holds him tight; he feels best at home.

 

Their kisses move more slowly; Doyoung takes Jungwoo’s bottom lip between his own, sucking hard before running his tongue over the red puffiness. He swallows every cute little moan, every soft whimper, every breathy whimper of “hyung.” 

 

“Good boy, Jungwoo.” Doyoung teases, running a hand through his hair and kissing all along the expanse of Jungwoo’s pink puffy lips. “Feel better, baby boy?” Jungwoo nods, stealing kisses between his words. “You’re so precious baby.” Doyoung smiles and greets each of Jungwoo’s eager smooches. “I love you, Jungwoo.”

 

This makes Jungwoo whimper and shiver, just the thought of his hyung loving him backing making him feel his absolute best. “I love hyung.”

 

Doyoung giggles and cuddles him more. “I love my baby Jungwoo so much.” He steals a kiss while Jungwoo is in shock, smiling even more at the sweet sound Jungwoo gives him. “I love you, Jungwoo. I love you...my special baby boy…”

 

Jungwoo’s face is bright red, but he gives Doyoung an honest, pure smile. He might’ve even shed a single tear. “Give me your love, hyung.” He sighs softly, settling his body fully on his hyung. “I need your love so badly…”

 

“Of course, baby. I’ll love you forever. And ever...and ever...I will always love you Jungwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
